C'mere kitty
by Roxis-kun
Summary: What if Roxis had altered the collar that Vayne made for Sulpher? Could he do it? This tells if Roxis could and what I believe he would think to do with it. VayneXRoxis A little fluffy, but mainly just at the end.


Roxis sighed deeply, his hands snaking down to rest in his pockets unlike his normally sophisticated act would lead him to behave or present himself. He had decided to roam the hall outside the workshop since he didn't want to go inside just yet, maybe even not at all that day, but he knew he had to eventually. Things seemed to have become more awkward between him and Vayne since he had gotten his mana and been, more or less, forced to perform a synthesis with him. Still, even as that may have been, he knew there could be no means of totally avoiding him, so he learned to occupy his time in other ways to postpone meeting up with him and the others that tended so often to get on his nerves.

Though he kept quiet and along his own route, he had unknowingly walked into Vayne; the workshop door opened up and Vayne stepped out, almost bumping into him. Vayne's face turned a bright red, one hand rising to position itself behind his head nervously. Roxis didn't understand why he did it so often, nor why his personality had to be so timid., but he just let it be without much question. Vayne, in the midst of the painfully awkward silence, spoke up, "Um...sorry. I guess I should've been watching where I was going."

Roxis huffed and turned away from him, but he didn't walk off. Instead, he turned his head while leaving his body positioned. "Well, where were you headed?" he asked coldly, giving him the darkest look he possibly could, which he would do often.

Vayne shifted his weight from his left leg to his right. "I was heading to the Athanor. I need to make some new equipment," he told him with less shake in his voice than he held just moments earlier.

Roxis nodded and sighed deeply; he had to make a visit himself later on. But, since Vayne needed to go and he could need some help himself, which he didn't want to admit, he decided on his own to go with him. He shrugged and turned to face him, his expression softening only slightly. "I suppose I shall accompany you," he said simply, giving Vayne little room to argue with him.

Vayne shrugged his shoulders and proceeded ahead of him, though Roxis quickly followed after, keeping in his steps. Vayne entered the room first, Roxis lingering outside a moment before following him. Vayne immediately began to work. The first thing he made was a Magic Stone Collar, something he held plans in using for himself. Roxis perked a brow but said nothing. Finally, he asked, "So, why do I have to make things for your mana?" His voice was cold.

Vayne cringed at the sound, but shook it off his mind. "Um... I could make you something too... If you want, that is," he told him, shyness overcoming his act at confidence.

This sudden shyness nearly made Roxis regret his coldness, but he quickly forgot about it as his mind wondered to the collar Vayne now held. Many thoughts rushed through his mind, each one worse than the last one, but none of them good in the least bit. He reached over and took the collar, examining the shimmering gem inside. "Hm...If I could change this," he mumbled to himself, his voice and mind trailing off in his thoughts.

Vayne tilted his head curiously. "Why are you looking at it like that?" he asked, turning back to Moritz who was, himself, looking at them funny. Vayne, unlike Roxis, seemed to mind this attention quite a bit.

Roxis grinned darkly and passed the collar back to its owner. He turned away from him. "Oh, nothing at all. It's just that I have an idea for a recipe; it's something for you." He didn't seem to mind saying this to him, nor pretending to be nice for a while. Besides, when he finished, there would be benefit to him.

Vayne, when he had finished making the things he needed, left Roxis alone with Moritz. The man lit a cigarette and leaned on the wall opposite, letting him do as he would since he had long become used to seeing him. He searched through a few of the materials he had brought along, and found to have all that he needed. Quickly, he began his work in making a dark colored gem.

Near two hours later, he finished it and stuffed it down into his pockets, but he kept careful, too. He slipped out silently, not that anyone was listening or watching for him. Since it had become late much earlier, he decided to head to Vayne's room; he had discovered it before when they arrived back together one night. He took out a card and knocked the lock loose, slowly pushing the door open. When he looked in, Sulpher was lying on the foot of the bed with Vayne; they looked comfortable to him. Still, seeing them wasn't the reason he had come. He looked around until he found the new collar lying beside the lamp. He picked it up, pryed out the gem and installed his own. When he finished that, he took and put it around Vayne's neck. Satisfied with the sight, he turned and left the room to head to his own.

The next morning, Roxis decided he would check up on Vayne. 'I wonder if it worked,' he asked himself. He shrugged and got ready for school. He went out the door and noticed Vayne's open. He stepped inside and noticed that he looked different; he had cat ears like Nikki! Vayne seemed to act fairly normal, but something different also stood out to him; he seemed more attracted to Roxis. Vayne purred and made his way to Roxis, who petted his head softly. "Vayne? Are you feeling alright?" he asked him, pondering on his reaction.

Vayne nodded. "Yeah, I feel fine. Well, a little different, but fine," he answered normally. Roxis felt relieved that he still had his right mind.

Roxis nodded and stood erect once more. He perked a brow as Vayne leaned closer to him. "You know, I kinda wanted to do this for a while," Vayne purred, kissing him softly.

Roxis' eyes widened, but he quickly melted into it. He pulled back and, as he did, he reached around and took it off. Vayne's face turned bright red. "Huh...? What did I do?" he asked, looking around the room. Roxis grinned darkly to himself. 'Oh, I need to use this when I want to see a bold Vayne,' he told himself, looking at Vayne mischiviously. 


End file.
